


Magic's Queen

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidents, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bella Swan Bashing, Druids, Magic, Multi, Mute Morgana, Precognition, Time Travel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: After some trouble, Morgana LeFay gets send to the future by her best friend Merlin. Charlie Swan finds her stumbling around and takes her in. What will happen once Bella arrives and she eventually meets the Volturi and with them, her mates?





	Magic's Queen

Morgana looked around in fear. Ever since she found out about her magic, found out that it wasn't just the dreams but that there was more, she was scared that Uther would find out. She had run from the castle, opting to stay outside of the city limits of Camelot "Merlin," she called out to her friend, stopping him in his tracks. The manservant had been her friend since he came to Camelot some months ago and he was helping her with her magic whenever he could get away from Arthur "I – May I talk to you? Please?"

Merlin came to a stop in front of Arthur's sister, taking in the bags under her eyes and the fact that her clothes were almost hanging off her thin frame "Oh, 'Gana. What did you do?" he murmured, reaching out his hand.

"I'm scared, Merlin," the Fay whispered, lowering her eyes. Nothing about her scream Princess the way it did just some months ago… Morgana knew that she wouldn't survive the wild if she didn't change her act… "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening to me. These men I dream of… With their red eyes and – and the powers I seem to possess all of a sudden. Please, Merlin. You must help me. I must get away from here. If Uther finds out… He will have me killed, whether I'm his ward or not."

Merlin bit his lip in thought "There might be something I can do, 'Gana. There is a group of Druids close to here," he told the witch "I have spoken to Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon and he agreed that it's the best choice you have. The Druids have stayed out of Uther's way. I'm sure he isn't aware of them yet."

"Would they accept me?" Morgana questioned "I do not want to be a bother on them, Merlin. I do not wish to bring attention to them." Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming closer "Who is that?" She looked at Merlin, her face drawn in panic "Merlin, who is that?"

The manservant smiled at his friend gently "It's alright, Morgana. He's here to help."

A tall dark-skinned man walked out of the surrounding woods. He was wearing a red tunic "So this is the one you told us about, Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Morgana frowned, turning her head away from what she assumed was a Druid hesitatingly.

Merlin raised his shoulder in an exasperated shrug "That's what the Druids call me. Don't ask me why."

"You are…" the Druid was cut off by the Sorcerer's raised hand "I see. Emrys here told us that a friend of his needed help. That is you?"

Morgana shifted and looked at the Druid "I suppose. I don't wish to bring danger to you or your people but I do not understand… There's…"

"We will talk about this later," the Druid murmured, regarding the young woman with a heavy gaze. He heard about her and knew there was something special. The prophecies spoke about her becoming corrupted, evil but he couldn't see it "My name is Aglain."

"It's nice to meet you," Morgana bowed her head in respect "I am sure that Merlin told you but I am Morgana."

Aglain held out his hand for the young woman to take before nodding to Emrys "I will take care of her for as long as I am able to. There is a lot she must learn."

"What do you mean?" the Fay questioned, looking from her friend to Aglain and back "Merlin?"

"I don't know, 'Gana," Merlin blinked "I really have no idea. They know things I don't." He narrowed his eyes on the Druid "Promise me that she won't be harmed."

Aglain shook his head "We won't harm the Fay. She will learn before being send to her mates."

Morgana's head snapped up "Mates?" she breathed "I have… The men. The three men with the red eyes. You mean to tell me they are…"

"Yes," the Druid nodded with a hint of a smile "They are indeed. Now, come along. I believe there is someone who wishes to meet you."

Merlin pulled the young woman into his arms "You will be alright. I just wish I could have done more for you."

"You did more than anyone would," Morgana shook her head "Thank you, Merlin. You – You are the best friend I could have wished for."

"Even better than Arthur?" the manservant smirked.

Morgana let out a quiet laugh "Way better than Arthur."

The two began the trek to the Druid's camp, while Merlin returned to Camelot with several herbs for Gaius. He had helped Merlin on occasion when he went to see Morgana, sending him out to gather herbs or ingredients for him.

"Who wants to see me?" Morgana questioned while Aglain lead her closer to their home.

The Druid looked down at the slight woman, worrying for her appearance. She was beautiful, no doubt but the past few weeks must have been hard on her. He wouldn't stand for it… No matter what his people would say, he would find a way to help the woman escape from her dark fate. She wasn't evil, not yet and if they kept her safe and taught her what she needed to know, they would stop her from being manipulated "You will see. I believe you know him well."

"Morgana," the voice of a young boy called out as footsteps hurried closer.

The dark-haired woman fell to her knees in front of the boy, her hand on his shoulders "Mordred." She pulled him closer, resting her head on his "I missed you, little one."

"I missed you too, Morgana," Mordred smiled, grabbing her arm "Come on, I'll show you around."

Aglain cleared his throat before the young woman could let herself be dragged away "Mordred, I believe I have to talk to the Fay before you can show her around."

The blue-eyed boy pouted and latched onto Morgana's waist "But I can show her as soon as you're done, right?"

"Yes," Aglain laughed "You can show her around then."

"That's alright then," the boy decided before running off.

"I apologize for him," the Druid sighed, leading Morgana to the side "He has talked about you often."

Morgana smiled "I am glad he is happy here," she murmured "When he was in Camelot… You could tell he was not happy staying hidden. It is not in his nature."

"Indeed it is not," Aglain smiled fondly. Mordred had endless amounts of energy and the way he had talked about the woman across from him, cemented his decision to help her as much as he was able to. She had been kind to one of their own, even though she knew that Uther would have him killed immediately "What would you like to know?"

Morgana sank down on a rock and wrapped her arms around her middle "I do not know where to start," she admitted "Why can I see the future? Why do you call me Fay? What am I?"

"People like you are few and far between," the Druid told her quietly "You have a gift. With the right training you can be great. As great as Emrys even."

The dark-haired woman frowned "Is it… magic?"

"Of a kind, yes," the Druid nodded "It will be many years before you're able to understand it fully and use it to its fullest. But this isn't something to be afraid of." He paused, taking in her uncertain expression "The reason I call you 'Fay' is because that is the most accurate description to what you are. There are… many stories surrounding the Fay kind but only few speak the truth."

"How is this possible?"

Aglain hummed "You were chosen, the same way Emrys was chosen. Your purpose is another but you're both chosen to achieve great things. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your path will be easy. There will be choices that define you and the people around you. Your mates will rely on you and you have to choose what to do with that knowledge."

"You mentioned my mates," Morgana spoke up, filing the other information away for the moment "I saw them in dreams but I do not understand. There are things that are so strange, devices I have never seen before. Is it true that they are not of this time?"

"Indeed not," the Druid agreed "There will be a time you are will have to choose but this is in the future. For now, we will teach you what you need to know."

Morgana nodded "Alright. There are two more things I wish to know." When she got a nod she tightened her arms around herself "Will I always be able to see the future? And… Would you be able to tell me more of the Fay? I do not think I have heard about them before."

"All will be explained," Aglain told her "But I believe your young friend is wanting to show you the settlement now." The Druid turned to face Mordred "Show her the place she will stay in as well. I believe you have helped Kara prepare the accommodation?"

"Yes, Aglain," Mordred nodded, smiling at Morgana widely "Come on. Hurry." The young Fay couldn't help the smile that showed on her face as she was dragged away from the older Druid. She would have to thank Merlin for this. Even if she had been here naught but an hour, she already felt lighter than she had since her powers manifested.


End file.
